


Poison-making

by Bushwah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Complete, Disturbing Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Missing Scene, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Poison, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalluto and Kikyou conduct their weekly poison-making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison-making

Kikyou flounced into the kitchen. "It's time for our weekly poison-making!"

"Yes, Mother."

Kalluto took out a powder and a liquid and started stirring them in a five-liter pitcher. "Kalluto! Don't forget to use the the super-strength soporifics!"

Kikyou measured from various jars and vials, carefully taking into account her subject's tolerances. This one always took her a while, but it was worth it.

When she was done, she had a pint of clear liquid in a two-handled glass cup. "Kalluto-chan, drink up!"

Kalluto took the cup by both handles. "Yes, Mother."


End file.
